


Camp Activities

by Saints_Dead_Girl



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Barely Legal, Bottom Daryl Dixon, Canon Gay Character, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl&Jesus, Dasus, Desus - Freeform, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Jesus&Daryl, Jesyl, M/M, Power Bottom Daryl Dixon, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship, Senpai Notice Me, Summer Camp, Undercover, Younger Daryl Dixon, darus - Freeform, jeryl, secretly gay, teach me senpai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saints_Dead_Girl/pseuds/Saints_Dead_Girl
Summary: Merle sends Daryl to a straight camp to try and turn him straight after finding out he's gay. But little does Merle know, a councilor named Paul has his eyes set on Daryl the moment they walk in. Daryl catches on quick, and starts to play a game of cat and mouse with his new Anti-Gay councilor. Secret hook up in between bible study, groping under the table and more await Daryl at camp.((A/N - This story was my version of an idea thought up by a friend. I asked her if it was okay to write my own and she said yes, so we both wrote a story branching off from one main idea that Merle was going to send Daryl away in hopes to "fix" him only for him to meet Paul, the one who is suppose to fix him, and they start a romantic relationship. You can find her version on here as well under the title "Unfixable" by Dixon69))





	1. Chapter 1

Daryl was growing more and more agitated as each mile marker passed. Earlier this morning his brother barged it to his room and told him to pack enough clothes for a couple weeks and then met him in the truck. He drug his feet but did as he was told by packing his bag and heading out to the truck. He expected his brother to also have packed a bag and have a story ready as to why they were leaving but Merle never said where they were going. Daryl had asked him at least ten times where they were heading and why only he had to pack but Merle just sat beside him drove quietly.

“DAMN IT MERLE!” Daryl yells after another half hour of silence. “Where the fuck are you taking me!?” Merle huffs and sits up so he can pull something out of his pocket. It was a folded up pamphlet and he just tosses it to Daryl. “What’s this?” he asks as he unfolds it.

“It’s where you’re going.”

Daryl side eyes his brother before looking down at the pamphlet. The first thing he sees is the big bold words “Pray Away the Gay!” Daryl’s face twists as he rips open the brochure to read the rest. “What the hell is this?” He asks turning to face Merle. “You sending me to a straight camp? What the hell for?” 

“Cause I aint having my own little brother sucking dick or letting some other man stick it to him!” Merle fusses. “It’s sick!”

“YOU’RE SICK!” Daryl yells. “You bring home a different tramp every night and have caught who knows how many diseases, but I sleep with one boy and you want to send me away..” 

“It’s unnatural!” Merle says turning down a dirt road. “Now you’re going to the camp, and you are going to get better.”

“and if I don’t?”

Merle slams the truck in park then turns to point at Daryl. “Then you’ll just stay here till you do!” 

“Like hell I will!” Daryl growls back while slapping his older brother’s hand out of his face. “You best just turn around and take me back home right now, cause there aint no way I’m staying here one night!” Merle inhales deeply with his jaw locked and his eyes burning holes in to him. Daryl knew that’s when most people would back down and run with their tails tucked but most people weren’t a Dixon. He knew what was coming next was going to me nothing less then an all out brawl. 

Merle opens the door and slams it hard enough to rock the truck. Daryl watches as he then storms around the front and then jerks open his door. He prepares to start fighting but is quickly grabbed up by the collar of his shirt with one of Merle’s hands while his bag is picked up by the other. “LET GO OF ME!” Daryl yelled while trying to kick free from his brother’s grip. “I swear to god if you leave me here, I won’t be here when you get back.”

“Yeah and I’ll hunt your ass down and bring you back.” Merle snaps back while he practically drags Daryl across the ground and in to the main office to sign in. He flings Daryl’s bag against the wall and forces little brother to stand up at the counter. “Got one to sign in.”

“No you don’t!” Daryl says still trying to pry his brothers hand off his shirt.

“Uh yes.. n-name please?” The lady behind the counter asks nervously.

“Daryl Dixon.” Merle says as calmly as he can while struggling with Daryl. “Talked to some fellow named Paul last week. Said I could bring him in to get cured of his sickness.”

“I ain’t sick!”

The lady flipped through some papers and apparently found whatever she was looking for. “Ah yes here it is. We just need your $500 entry fee and for you to sign this contract.”

Merle nods then turns Daryl around to face him. “You take your ass over there and sit down. One peep out of you and you’ll need a straw to eat got it.” Daryl struggled some more but Merle grabbed his face and forced him to look at him. “Got it!?” He asks again through clinched teeth.

Daryl stares at him as meanly as he can but when it’s clear that there was no way out of this he jerks his face from Merle’s grip to huff out a response. “Fine.”

“Good, now get.” He give Daryl a push toward the chairs that lined the wall. He watches carefully as Daryl walks the rest of the way then turns to finish up the paper work he needs to. 

Daryl sits there grumbling to him self the whole time his brother signs him in. He contemplates just making a run for the door. After all he was more then capable of living off the land and on his own, hell he pretty much did that now. But running for the door would mean he would have to pass Merle who would no doubt grab him before he could reach it. With an annoyed sigh he crosses his arms and goes to looking around the office.

Instantly he was sickened by all the happy go luck posters. Pictures of smiling family’s with their testimonies of how their sons were saved by this program. Bible verses to point out exactly why you were going to hell and even a hand written one that said, “Every time two men have sex, God kills a kitten.”. He just scoffs at them all before looking down toward his feet to count the tiles.

As he sat there he thought about why he brother was doing this. He didn’t understand what he was so worked up about. So what if he preferred guys to girls? There was nothing wrong with him and the fact Merle wanted to send him away to get “cured” for some sickness he didn’t have was outrageous. “Merle’s the one with the problem.” He thinks while eyeing his brother as he tries to flirt up the lady behind the counter. “Sending his own flesh and blood away like this.”

“Are you Daryl?”

Daryl turns to see a man with shoulder length hair, a scruffy beard, and bright blue eyes smiling down at him. He furrows his brow at the man as he looks him up and down. “Yeah who the hell are you?”

The man chuckles and sits down next to him. “I’m Mr. Rovia, but you can call me Paul.”

Daryl squints angrily at him. “So you’re the ass hole who made my brother think it was a good idea to bring me here.”

“I take it you don’t want to be here.” Paul says.  
“Your damn right I don’t! What kind of place is that any way?” Daryl stands up to yell down at him. “You bring boys who are already confused here and then toy with their heads to scare them in to thinking like you. It’s sick and wrong!”

“Are you confused Daryl?”

Daryl scoffs. “Not at all. I know who I am, and your little camp isn’t going to change that! OW!” 

Merle had come up behind him and slapped him on the back of the head before turning his attention to Paul. “You the one I spoke with?”

Paul stands up as well. “Yes sir. Mr. Rovia at your service.” He extends his hand to shake Merle’s but Merle doesn’t take it. “Well, are we all set?”

“Yep just paid the fee and signed all the papers. He’s all yours.”

Paul smiles at them both. “We’ll take good care of him for you, come on Daryl I’ll show you to your cabin.” He steps over and picks up Daryl’s bag and tosses it over his shoulder. “This way please.”

Daryl looks at the overly happy man and then to his brother to silently ask if he really was going to make him stay. Merle gave him one tip of his head to tell him to follow the guy before saying. “I’ll be back to get you in a few weeks.” Daryl groans and turns to follow the guy with his things.

“Don’t worry Daryl, I think your going to like it here.” Daryl just groans and follows him out the door and in to the camp ground. “You’re going to be in cabin C over there with me.”

“What? Why would you be sleeping in the boys cabins? Wouldn’t the councilors have their own?”

“Oh, well, each cabin has to have councilor to stay in there for emergency purposes.” Paul says.

“You mean to make sure the boys don’t fuck in the middle of the night.”

Paul grins. “Well, that is another reason yes, but mostly in-case of a fire. So we can make sure you all get out safely.” 

Daryl glances over at the grinning idiot next to him. He wasn’t exactly what Daryl was expecting a anti-gay councilor to be. He expected a stern bible thumper splashing him in holy water while chanting verses. Not a man who smiled and chuckled at every little thing he said that went against what this place stood for. It just wasn’t adding up, but he wasn’t going to dwell on it to long. “When do we eat.”

“Breakfast is at sun-up, lunch is at one, and dinner is at 6. Fruits and water are available all day for snack.”

“The hell kind of snack is fruit?”

Paul starts to smile yet again. “Good ones. Not full of fat like chips or other junk foods.”

“So nothing good.” Daryl mumbles.

“Well in any case this is where you’ll be sleeping.” Paul says while opening the door to the cabin. “You can chose any bed you like that hasn’t already been taken.”

Daryl takes a quick look around the room and sees there are only a hand full of beds, most of which have bags on them but no one else in the cabin with them. “Not really much of a choice is there?” He says taking his bag and tossing it on the second bed from the door. “Where is everyone?”

Paul looks down at his watch. “Right now they are in lessons. Since you were late signing in you’ll just miss that today. So for now it will just be us.”

“Lucky me.” Daryl say sitting on his bed.

Paul leans against his desk in the corner of the cabin and smiles. “Since we have a little while before lunch, let’s get to know each other. What’s your type.”

“My type?”

“Yeah, what’s your poison, what kind of guy do you normally lust after.”

“Why does that matter?”

“Well how can I help fix you if I don’t know what ails you?”

“Nothing ails me because there is nothing wrong with me, hint nothing to fix.” Daryl says with an attitude. 

“Fine then.” Paul says walking over to sit on the bed in front of him. “Then just tell me what kind of guy you like?”

Daryl rolls his eyes and sighs. “Discreet I guess. One that wont blab to the world what we’re doing.”

“Why because you feel ashamed?”

“No, because I don’t think the world needs to know my business. I don’t mind being open about who I’m with but if he starts talking about every thing we do in the bedroom then it’s over.”

“I see, and what about looks.” Paul ask with a sultry grin. 

Daryl looks him up and down again before grin of realization grows across his face. “Why? Are you hoping I say your my type?” he stands up to tower over Paul. “Are you hoping that I’ll push you down and have my way with you? It that what you like, to be dominated?” By now Daryl had his hands on either side of Paul and is leaning in so their faces are only centimeters apart. He could feel Paul’s warm breath washing over him.

Paul licks his lips for the boy then snakes his hand around his neck up to whisper in his ear. “Yeah it is. But still, it's best not to try anything.”

Daryl can’t stop the chills that shoot through him. He want’s so badly to act on his threat but stands up to stop him self. “Best not to make threats you can't keep.”

Paul smiles up at him from the bed. “Exactly.” He then stands up from the bed and straightens out his clothes. “Well if that’s it then I’ll leave you to unpack. Lunch will be in a hour so please wash up before following the others to the mess hall.” Paul steps over to grab a few papers off his desk then heads out of the cabin.

***

Daryl held a empty tray in his hand as he shuffled along in line to get his food. He looked around at all the other boys who were also forced to go to this crazy place like he was. Some had looks of fear while others a look of acceptance. He could also tell what ones were like him and unashamed of who they truly were. Either way it didn’t matter, he didn’t plan on getting to know any of them. He was just going to “serve his time” and get out of here.

“Next.” The man behind the food bar says.

“Finely.” He whispers seeing it’s now his turn to be served.

He ends up getting a tray full of food with some meatloaf and gravy, a fruit cup, some greens, and a water, along with a small cookie as a treat. Looking for a seat alone takes him a little while but when a small group of boys leave a table he makes a b-line for their now vacant seats.

After he sits, he starts pokes at his food wondering if any of it is really eatable. He picks up a forkful of meatloaf and sniffs it before stuffing it in to his mouth only choke on the taste. His first thought is to spit it out but he fights that urge and swallows the nasty food down. “Better get use to it.” He hears a familiar voice laugh as he shudders in disgust. 

Looking up he sees Paul walking past him and over to the other councilors at a neighboring table. He also notices that Paul takes the farthest seat he could which also gave them a perfect view of each other from across the room. Daryl eyes him wondering what the reason for that was but when Paul glances up at him with that same sultry grin as before he has his answer. 

He watches carefully as the slightly older man starts to put on a show for him as he eats. Licking his lips excessively, sucking his fork clean after each bite, all while keeping eye contact with him. Actions that if you didn’t know better would seem natural and wouldn’t cause suspicion, but Daryl knew. Daryl knew what he was doing and though he might not say it out loud, he liked it.

“Alright, you wanna play?” Daryl thinks as takes a quick look around before looking back to his councilor. He takes his finger and scoops up some of the thick gravy then brings it up to mouth to suck off seductively. He swirls his tongue around his finger before dipping it completely in to his mouth and coming off with a small pop. When he was done he licks his lips clean and nods for Paul to take his turn.

Paul grins and starts to spreads his legs under the table. Daryl has to sits up some to look over the edge of the table but when he does he can clearly see what the other man was doing. He slowly takes his hand that is resting on the table and slides it down in to his lap. He then runs his hand down his thigh then back up, stroking him self through his jeans for Daryl to watch.

Daryl’s jaw dropped before he draws his lip back in to his teeth to chew on. Here he was watching his anti-gay councilor jack off under the table in a room full of people who could easily look over an see. Daryl watched each stroke of his hand and focused on how tight he gripped to work him self in to a frenzy. First slow and loosely, then tightly with speed.

It was even more of a turn on when one of the other councilors would try to add him to their conversation and he would just keep stroking him self while answering their questions, like nothing was going on just under the wooden table top. 

Before long he could feel him self also growing hard at the secretly erotic show and can see that Paul is close to climax. Daryl wonders what he’ll do, if he’ll go all the way or stop short. He grins at Paul, silently daring him to cum in his pants just to see if he’ll really do it. Paul stares back at him while making a motion for Daryl to open his mouth. 

Laughing a little Daryl shrugs before complies with Paul’s wishes. He takes another look around before propping his head up on one of his hands and opening his mouth with his tongue out flat as if he was waiting. Paul makes a pleased expression before his eyes close tight and his face falls in a silent scream.

Daryl’s eyes grow wide and he has to cover his face to hide his smile as he sees the wet spot starts to appear on the front of the other man’s slacks. “Oh my god, he did it.” He thinks as he watches Paul finish stroking him self.

When he’s all done Paul takes a deep breath before looking back up and him. Daryl smiles brightly, amazed at what he’s just watched. Then a thought hits him. How was Paul going to explain the obvious cum stain on the front of his jeans when he gets up. Running his hand over his brow he glances down at the spot then up at Paul who seems to know what he’s asking. 

Paul smiles and a winks at him while reaching for his glass of water and taking a sip. What followed was the single most clever thing Daryl had witnessed this year. Paul acts like he’s just taking a sip of water but “accidentally” lets the glass slip from his hand coating him in water. He quickly jumps up putting on a different kind of show then before.

The other councilors jump up with him trying to avoid getting wet and he slings the excess water from his hand. “Sorry everyone, the glass just slipped from my hands.” He tells them. They all say “it’s alright” and “accidents happen” while trying to help him dry up the mess with some napkins. “Paul your soaked.” One says drawing attention to his jeans. “Why don’t you go change, we’ll finish cleaning this up.”

“You sure?” Paul ask still dabbing at the water on the table.

“Yeah it’s fine. Go on and change before you get sick.”

Paul smiles and thanks them before turning to walk out, but not before shooting Daryl a smug “Come get me” smile.

Daryl shakes his head in a quite laugh before nodding once. Paul slips out through a back door and Daryl can’t help but think, “Maybe camp isn’t so bad.” as he gets up dumps his food. He glances at the councilors who are still to busy cleaning to notice him and sneaks out the same back door that Paul just went through.


	2. Chapter 2

Carefully closing the door behind him, he finds him self standing in a small clearing right behind the mess hall and in front of the woods. “Mr. Rovia.. Mr. Rovia.” he whispers looking for Paul.

“Over here.” Paul says from with in the trees. 

Daryl licks his lips and glances around before rushing in to the trees. “Where?” He whispers once he’s a few yards in.

“Here.” Paul says.

Daryl rolls his eyes. “What are you 5, playing hide and seek and shit.”

“Language kid.” He hears coming from somewhere around him. He looks around sees what he sure is Paul leaning against a tree in the distance. With a grin, he slowly keeps creeping farther in to the woods toward the figure.

“That was really dangerous what you did in there.” He hears Paul chuckle. “Any one could have seen and you would have been in b-i-i-i-g trouble.” He’s just a few feet from the silhouette.

“Yeah well trouble with these idiots I can handle.” Paul says. “What I can’t handle is how cute you looked with your tongue out waiting for me.” Daryl’s grin grows as he reaches out and slides his hand over Paul’s shoulder and slips around to stand in front of him. “Hello there.” Paul whispers.

“Hi.” Daryl mutters back before leaning down to press his lips to his councilors. The first thing he notices is how soft his lips are. Like a kissing a girl except he had a beard that was rough against his skin. Next he notices the taste. He taste sweet, so sweet. Like strawberries or candy. He tastes so good that Daryl can’t help to moan and dip his tongue in to Paul’s mouth. The taste just explodes in his mouth and he can’t stop his hands from exploring further, but Paul does.

“Wait.. wait.” Paul chuckles while giving him a small push back. He licks the saliva off his mouth and smiles. “I appreciate your enthusiasm but I just came, so how about I just suck you off.” Daryl takes a deep breath and nod. “Alright then.” He pulls Daryl in for another quick kiss before spinning him around so his back was now against the tree instead. 

“I gotta ask ya..” Daryl starts as Paul is undoing his belt. “Why are you doing this? I mean your suppose to be “Showing me the light” and the “Error of my ways right”, so why?”

Paul undoes Daryl’s belt while looking up at him grinning. “Don’t get me wrong, I know it’s hypocritical of me to be working here but I do it for a reason.”

“Oh yeah and what’s that huh? To have your pick of the litter?”

“You know you got a smart mouth on you.” Paul growls while jerking Daryl’s jeans open and reaching in to his underwear to stroke him. “No I’m here to help the others make get out. I agree with you, it’s all bull shit! The camp, the classes, the program all of it. That’s why when I left here a few years ago I came back to jet a job.”

“Wait, wait, you went here too?” Daryl pants.

“That’s right, I did and I was just like you. I knew there was nothing wrong with me and held firm to my belief but others didn’t. So when I got out, I waited till I turned 21 then came back looking for a job. Now I secretly help the ones I can by telling them that there is nothing wrong with them and that they can make it out of here alive and mentally sound.”

“I see.” Daryl says. “And you do that by sucking them off in the woods?”

Paul pulls Daryl free from his pants and drops to his knees chuckling. “No Daryl.. this treatment it just for you.” Paul ends the conversation by sucking Daryl down. 

Daryl head falls back in to the tree as he moans and rakes his finger through Paul’s hair. Paul’s mouth was as hot as it was wet and he worked his tongue around him perfectly. He looks down to see Paul staring up at him with his crystal blue eyes and his lips wrapped beautifully around his cock. “Fuck your good at this.” He pants. “This added with that show in there.. I don’t think I’ll last.”

Paul pulls off Daryl with a lewd pop. “That’s fine, we don’t have much time any way.” Using his own spit as slick, he starts to stroke Daryl base to tip. “Need to get you back to the cabin before the next class.” He speeds up and tightens his grip some until Daryl starts to squirm and grips at his shoulders to steady him self. “You close?” 

Daryl can only whimper out response. “Ye-Yes, ahh I’m b-bout to..” Paul drops his head and takes just the tip in to his mouth, tonguing his weeping slit, coaxing him to cum. He does this while he continues to stroke Daryl, till he feels hands run through his hair and push him down, forcing him to talk all of Daryl in his mouth. “FUUUCK!” Daryl hisses as he coats the back of Paul’s throat with his seed.

Paul’s eyes start to water and he finds it hard to breath for a second until he swallows down what Daryl had given him. After he’s swallowed most of the thick mess, he continues to suck on him to make sure he’s taken every last drop from the younger boy. When he feel’s Daryl start to soften, he pulls off and licks what little he’s spilled off him.

“Greedy are we?” Daryl asks while watching Paul lick him clean. Paul just purrs in agreement and tucks him away before standing up. Daryl then leans back against the tree and slowly tries to calm his breathing.

“Well I hate to eat and run.” He grins at his own joke. “But I have to go change out of these dirty pants and you have to get ready for the next class.”

“What are these classes about?”

“Just bible reading and group therapy mostly.”

Daryl nods and stands up from the tree. “Alright then… guess I’ll see you there.”

Paul smiles. “Guess you will.” He leans in and kisses Daryl on the lips before taking off out of the woods. 

Daryl licks his lips and starts to gnaw on it happily as he watches him leave. After Paul is out of sight he waits a little while longer then starts to make his own way out of the trees. He’s just able to make it out when another councilor catches him. “Hey! What were you doing in there?”

Daryl first reaction is to snap off at the man but he’s still floating after his climax. “I was chasing a rabbit.” He lies. 

The councilor looks down his nose at him. “Why?”

“I hunt.. it’s what I’m good at.” He says with a shrug.

“Well no hunting while you’re here. Now get back to your cabin and wait for the next activity bell.”

“Yes sir.” Daryl mumbles before he takes off running toward his cabin.

As he runs he smiles knowing he’s just gotten away with recovering a blow job at a straight camp from a secretly gay councilor. The whole thing made him want to laugh out loud and thank Merle for this blessing in disguise.

*** 

Daryl sat in a circle with some other boys as Paul read verses from the bible. He was only half paying attention as he spoke because he was to distracted by thoughts of earlier. His mind was flooded with the images of what those lips had just done to him yet it tickled him that they were now speaking against such things. “Total blasphemy.” He thinks as Paul runs his tongue over them again.

“Alright Daryl tell us about your self.”

He quickly looks up to Paul’s eyes to see an amused glint in them. “I’m sorry what was that?”

Paul grins knowing what Daryl was just fantasizing about him. “Tell us about your self.” He repeats.

“Oh..” Daryl looks around the room to find every one is not focused on him. “Well.. I’m 18 and a Capricorn. I like to hunt and work on cars in my free time, and I was forced to come here by my idiot brother.”

“Are you single?” One boy blurts out causing the others to laugh.

Daryl was just about to answer the question before Paul interjects. “Now boys, we’re here to get passed this phase of you life. Flirting, weather serious or not, will not be tolerated. You know that.” The boys quite down quickly and Paul nods for him to continue. “Go ahead Daryl.”

“Oh well.. that’s all there is really.” 

“Okay mind if I ask you some questions then.” Daryl looking around nervously. “Don’t worry it’s just the normal questions we ask all our new comers.” The boys around him nod slowly and so he shrugs. “Alright then first question: How would you describe your relation ship with your father?”

Daryl’s face twists. “My father?”

“Yes are you close with him?”

Daryl looks around at the others as ashamed looks cross their faces where happier ones were. “Uh no.. I can’t say I was. He was a drunkard who like to beat my mother, brother and me. When he died it was one of the happiest days of my life.”

“So would you say alcohol was more important to him then family.”

“Um.. yeah.” Daryl scoffs.

“And what about your mother. Are you close to her?”

Daryl’s anger over talk of his father fades as he tries to remember his mother’s face. “No..” he says sadly. “When I was 9 our house caught fire and she died.”

“So it’s just been your father, brother and you till your dad died then right?” Daryl nods. “Well how’s your relationship with your brother?”

“It’s alright I guess… He left for the army before our mom died but came back just before our dad died. So he’s only been back a few years.”

“And what does he think about how you are.”

Daryl leans back in his chair letting his head hang over the back rest. “He’s thrilled! Thinks it’s the best thing to have happened since sliced bread.” He says sarcastically before sitting up to face the group again. “He fucking hates it why do you think he sent me here. The moment he caught me sucking my buddy off it’s been nothing but, you’re sick, you need to be fixed, queer this, faggot that so on and so forth but not before he beat the holy hell out of me.”

“So could you say that you haven’t had a male role model that you could properly look up to in your life?”

“Yeah but that’s not why I’m gay.”

“and why are you gay Daryl?”

Daryl grins, “I’m gay because I like guys and what we do together.” He does the motion to refer to blowjobs and keeps eye contact with Paul to let him know he’s talking about them. Paul has to hold back his smile and keep face for the class but he knows he’s gotten to him. 

Paul clears his throat. “Well one last question. Where do you feel you rank on the “masculinity scale”? One being not at all and ten being very.”

Daryl scoffs. “A fucking 10.”

Paul grins with a peeked interest. “and why’s that?”

“Because if I didn’t tell you I liked dick,.. you would think I liked pussy. I don’t look nor act like your “typical gay man”. Look watch, you..” He points at a random boy in the circle. “If you had seen me on the street would you have thought I was gay?” The boy shakes his head no. Daryl then points at another random boy. “Would you?” He too shakes his head. “Right because I don’t act all feminine or anything, but there’s not anything wrong with that.. it’s just not me.”

“And who are you.”

“I’m Daryl Dixon. I’m an normal 18 year old boy. I like to hunt, fast cars, motorcycles, getting dirty, eating unhealthy food and I enjoy a good dick every now and then.”

The room sits quietly for a moment after he’s said what he needs to say. Daryl uses this time to gauge the reactions of those with him and he’s a bit surprised at what he finds. Half the class seems almost disgusted at him while the other half seems turned on. Blushing faces mixed with scornful glares. 

Then there was Paul. 

Paul was nothing less then pleased with him. He gave a single, almost unnoticeable nod to silently tell him he did good, at least in his eyes. Daryl feels a since of pride in everything he’s just said and at the fact he’s made Paul proud. 

The activity bell rings and rips through the quite class room causing some of the boys to jump. “Well I guess that’s all for today boys. Grab your things and your daily work sheets and please head back to our cabins.” Every one stands and starts to leave when sternly Paul adds. “Uh except you Daryl.. I’m going to have to speak with you privately.”

The other boys “Oooh” at him like he was just called to the principal’s offices as they leave the class room. Daryl rolls his eyes at them and sits back down to wait.

Paul goes to the door and says goodbye to each boy before he shuts the door and locks it behind the last one. He then walks over to Daryl and sits in the now empty chair next to him. “That was quite a speech.” He chuckles. “No doubt you gains some fans just now.” 

“Well nothing I said was a lie.”

“I know. I knew all the answers to those questions before I asked them.” Daryl looks over at him wondering how. “Oh I read your file. Give pretty detailed information.”

“So then why ask them.”

“Like I said it’s something I have to ask all the new boys.. I don’t like doing it but if I don’t want trouble then I have to.”

“I see… I guess I understand then.”

Paul pats him on the leg “Good cause I’m about to ask a big favor of you.” Daryl nods. “I’m gonna need you to slowly do the same thing I did.. you know act like you’re being “fixed” and everything.”

“What why? I thought we agreed there was nothing wrong with being gay.”

“Oh no your right! I’m just asking for the appearance factor. If not they might turn to more drastic measures and trust me.. you don’t want that.”

“Why? What would they do.”

Paul sighs. “Horrible stuff.. It’s basically torture.”

“Oh.. I see… Did they..”

“Yeah they did… Like I said I was like you. I knew what I knew and nothing would change that but the thing is.. you have to play it smart here. Just act like you’re getting better and they wont bother you. Don’t..” he pulls up the leg of his shorts to expose some scars. “they do things like this.”

Daryl looks down at the scars and loses his breath. “Are .. are those from… restraints?” Paul nods. “What the hell did they do to you?”

“The strap you down and force you to watch porn. Some gay some straight. But if you get hard during the gay they punish you.”

“Why!”

“Association therapy. They try to force you to associate the idea of gay sex with pain so you wont seek it out. It has been known to turn men from any form of contact not just sexual. Even a hand shake can cause them to have flash backs.”

“God that’s sick..”

“I know.. That’s why I’m here, that’s what I’m trying to prevent. So if you would.. act like the program is working on you. You don’t have to start right away but in a day or so you need to waver some. I don’t want this to happen to you as well.”

“Yeah I understand. I’ll do my best.”

“Thank you.” Paul stands up to leave. “Well I guess you can..”

“I have a question.” Paul hesitates but sits back down. “You said you read my file.. what did you mean? What file?”

“Oh well, when your brother called last week, we asked him to send over medical records and everything like that to make sure you qualified for the program. If you had any true mental illnesses, past suicide attempt, or if God forbid you had been raped or molested, then we wouldn't have allowed you to join. After all were not real therapist and those require more then what we can handle. Also any police records that included your name to make sure you aren't overly violent or anything. It had pretty much everything about you in it. Where you went to school, where you've lived, all that. Your whole life story is in a folder locked away in my desk.” Paul tells him.

“So.. what in there made me deserve special treatment?”

“Your picture.” Paul grins.

Daryl laughs. “My picture?”

Paul nods. “Yep. Your picture. It was the first thing I saw. I thought “Wow what a hottie.” Daryl blows a raspberry at him and he just laughs. “Well it’s true. Then I went and read the rest of your file and slowly I started to think things.”

“Like what.”

“Oh.. you know..” He shrugs with a coy smile. “Just the normal things.”

“Like…” Daryl asked again prying for the juicy details. 

“You really gonna make me say?” Daryl licks his lips and nods while Paul sighs. “I started to wonder what your voice sounded like, what you smelled like, how you tasted.”

“And how did I taste?” Daryl leans over to whisper.

Paul nudges him with his shoulder playfully. “Better then I could have ever dreamed.” They chuckle to them selves for a moment before Paul stood up and headed for the door. “Alright that’s enough talking. It’s about time to head back to the cabin. The dinner bell will be ringing soon and then it will be time for bed.” 

Daryl nods and stands up to meet him at the door. “Will I be getting another show?”

Paul drops his head with a grin before looking up at him and tipping his head toward the door. “Get going before I have to punish you.”

Daryl steps up so they were chest to chest and leans in to whisper, “I’d like that.” then slips out the door smiling boldly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (((A/N - This chapter gets a bit preachy. I didn't do it to offend any one so if it does I'm sorry. )))

Daryl’s first dinner at camp came and went with out even seeing Paul. For the first few minutes he looked around for the councilor but after it became clear that he wasn’t going to show up, Daryl sat down and tried to enjoy the food. Key word tried. When he ate as much as he could stomach, he dumped his food and headed out the front door back to camp. 

Walking back to his cabin, he takes a moment to actually look around the place this time. Earlier he was so mad that Merle brought him here he just kept his eyes on the ground. Then after being with Paul he was to excited to slow down to take the time to look around. Now he can see that this place didn’t look all that bad.

There were five cabins labeled A-E, the main office, the mess hall, the class room building, which was just an old church rec center they built rooms in, the shower hall, and one building he didn’t know what was for. It looked like a medium sized storage unit that the would keep extra chairs in or something but it was riddled with locks. Five if you include the normal key hole lock on the door knob. Daryl wondered if that was where they did those things Paul warned him about.

When he makes it back to his assigned cabin, he’s meet with the other boys he’ll be bunking with. A few he recognizes from his study group and the other he just remembers seeing around the camp. He tries to ignore them by heading straight to his bed but one of the ones from his class earlier stops him. “You’re Daryl right?”

Daryl groans. “Yeah why.”

“I’m Tyler.” He sticks his hand out for Daryl to shake but Daryl just looks at it and him as if he’s crazy. “You’re suppose to shake my hand.”

“I know..” Daryl says.

The boy looks discouraged and lets his hand fall. “Well I was just wanting to let you know that stuff you said in class… it’s wrong. You shouldn’t be proud of your sinful life. You were brought here to get better and that’s what you should do.”

Daryl rolls his eyes and has to hold back his laughter. It’s clear this boy thinks that being gay is wrong and as much as he would like to prove him wrong, Daryl is tired and just wants to go to sleep. “Okay Tyler if that’s what you think then fine.” He sits down on his bunk and starts pulling off his shoes thinking the conversation is over.

“The bible says in Leviticus: " Thou shalt not lie with mankind, as with womankind: it is abomination”. And if you take part in such acts you should be put to death.”

“So your just going to blindly believe what some guy wrote down 2000 plus years ago?” Daryl asks while pulling off his socks.

The boy looks offend. “Yes because it is the word of God.”

Daryl rests his elbows on his knees and sighs. He’s heard this story time and time again and he’s grown sick of it. “Let me ask you something. Did you eat dinner tonight?”

“Yes.. why?”

“Did you happen to notice what it was?”

The boy is confused but answers anyway. “It was pork chops.”

“Do you know what Pork chops are made from?”

“Pigs but I don’t see..”

“Another question, Have you ever disobeyed your parents? Told them No or not follow their orders” The boy’s cheeks turn red as his bravado starts to crumble. “I’ll take your silence as a yes, but did you know the bible also says that any one who eats Pork is unclean and any one who disobeys or rebels against their parents should be put to death. Now do you feel unclean after eating or feel you should be killed simply for saying no to mommy and daddy.” The boy stammers some trying to come up with an excuse but Daryl holds his hand to quite him. “On a final note, the bible also says not to judge others, yet here you are judging me when you are guilty of similar sins. After all why would you be here if you weren’t?” The boy is all flustered and Daryl is done talking. “Now if you’ll excuse me,” He lays down in his bunk and covers up. “I’m going to sleep. You’re welcomed to stand there and watch.”

He can here the boy huff and puff before storming off to his bunk a few beds down. Daryl sighs, closes his eyes and tries to get comfortable enough to sleep. Even with the noise of the cabin he’s able to slowly drift to sleep. His last waking thoughts are of the fact he should heed Paul’s warning an tone down his pride.

*** 

It’s still dark when Daryl wakes up to use the restroom. He has to stumble around the dimly lit cabin for a moment till he finds the door to the toilet. Once inside he does what he needs to and then comes out just to shuffle back to bed.

With a sigh he lays back down and quickly covers up to ward of the cold air of the night. The whole time he’s barely opened his eyes except to see where he was going and where to aim in the restroom. Even now as he gets back in bed his eyes remained closed till something forces him to open them. “Your up I see.” He hears Paul whisper.

Daryl looks over to see Paul in the bunk next to him. The same bunk he was sitting on earlier the day before. He smiles and flips over to face him. “Missed you at Dinner.” He whispers back.

Paul makes an annoyed face. “Yeah I had a meeting with some of the others that took to long. Didn’t get to eat till after every one else had already cleared out.” Daryl nods. “I hurried back here to talk to you but you were already asleep but I was told you put Tyler in his place. Sad to say I missed that one.” He smiles.

“Yeah I was tired and annoyed and it seemed like the only way to get him to leave me alone.”

“Yeah well just remember what I told you. Need to slowly dial it back as the days go.”

“I know and I will, just needed to let that twerp know he wasn’t going to scare me with his self righteous attitude.”

Paul smiles. “That’s fine, just watch what you say okay. Don’t want anything you say to be used against you.”

Daryl nods. “Mind if I ask you something?”

“You know you don’t have ask to ask me a question. Just ask.”

“Okay.. well, will you tell me about your self?”

“What do you want to know?”

Daryl shrugs. “You know every thing about me but I know nothing about you.”

Paul grins, “Fair enough. Lets see.” He flips over and rest his head in his hand. “Well you already know my name. I’m 22, so just a few years older then you. My parents are still alive and still married. They think I’ve been cured and that I took this job to help cure others. They were the ones to make me come here after they found some text between me and his guy I was seeing.”

“What did they say?”

“You know the normal ‘I love you’ stuff couples send each other. I tried played it off as just a friendly I love you but they didn’t buy it. Probably didn’t help I had photos of us kissing on there.” He laughs causing Daryl to smile. “But they freaked out bout like your brother did, and sent me here. I was here for two weeks before they strapped me down, then two more weeks after that. So all in all about a month or so.”

“That’s a long time.”

“I know.” Paul sighs. “but besides all that, I’m pretty boring. I like to read over watch TV, I enjoy long walks alone, actually I prefer to be alone in general.”

“Strange I would have figured you liked the spot light.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, you just seem like the kind to prefer attention to isolation.”

“Well I guess if it’s from the right person I don’t mind.” He grins. 

Daryl scoffs and shakes his head. “You such a pervert.”

“I like to think of it as, ‘Making up for lost time.’ After all I’ve gone the last 5 years with out someone to talk to really. No to mention every thing else.”

“What happen with that guy, you know the one on your phone?”

Paul sighs. “Same thing that happens with all young love. We split up, or more we were forced to when I was sent away. When I got back I thought about trying to talk to him but my parents watched me like a hawk for the first year. By then, I think he had moved on and found someone else, which was fine, I had done lost interest in him as well. Besides we wouldn’t have lasted to much longer any way. I was going off to collage and he was the jealous type, so it all worked out in the end I guess.”

“Oh..”

“What about you? Any one special before coming here?”

Daryl shakes his head. “Nah, had a few flings, nothing serious. They were all scared of my brother I think.” He nestles in to bed some.

Paul laughs. “Yeah he does seem a bit intimidating. I got that impression just from speaking with him on the phone.” Daryl nods through a yawn. “You sleepy?”

“Yeah.” Daryl mumbles while closing his eyes involuntarily. 

Paul leans up to look over Daryl at the other boys to make sure they are asleep. When he’s sure that none of them are awake, he slips out of bed and squats in front of Daryl. “Hey.” He whispers while stroking back Daryl’s hair.

“Yeah?” Daryl says with out opening his eyes.

“Can I have a kiss before you go back to sleep?” Daryl nods weakly and turns his head up for him. Paul leans in and give him a few soft pecks on the lip. “G’night Daryl. Sweet dreams.” 

“Good night Paul.” Daryl mumbles. 

Paul brushes a few more strands back before crawling back in to his bed for the night.

*** 

Daryl flips out of bed when the sound of the morning bell jolts him awake. He looks around to see that the others don’t seem to notice the bell and groans when he comes to his senses. With a sigh he crawls back in to bed only to feel something cold snake up the back of his shirt making him jump. 

“Wakey, wakey sleepy head” Paul grins. “ Time to get up. Don’t want to miss shower time do ya?”

Daryl rolls his eyes and tosses his pillow at him which Paul catches. “Warm you hands up next time.” He whispers while cleaning the sleep from his eyes. He then looks over his shoulder to see the other boys starting to sit up in bed. “What if some one had seen you sticking you hand up my shirt.”

“Oh they take for ever to wake up. They’re practically zombies until breakfast. ” Paul laughs. “I was actually surprised you got up as fast as you did.”

“Yeah well grow up like I did you learn loud noises typically mean trouble.” He sighs. 

“Well I’m sorry about that.” Daryl shrugs. “Well grab some clean clothes, your towel and what ever toiletries you have to get ready to head to the showers.”

“Wait, what.. I don’t have any of those things.. Merle told me to pack clothes and that’s all I brought.”

Paul looks down at him. “So you don’t have any thing.. No toothbrush or shampoo not even a towel?”

Daryl shakes his head. “I didn’t know he was bring me to a camp. Hell he didn’t tell me anything till we were basically here.”

Paul sighs. “Well I guess there’s no helping it, you can just use my shampoo and towel until I find you a new one and the office always has a few extra toothbrushes on hand so that’s covered.”

“But.. what about you? How will you shower if I’m using your things?” Daryl asks.

“I’ll just go after you. You can leave the stuff in the shower for me and bring the towel back after you’ve gotten dressed. That work?” Daryl thinks about it for a moment then nods. “Alright hang on.” Paul goes to the locker behind his desk and unlocks it to take out his things before coming back. “Here you go. Just carry them when we leave so it wont look suspicious.”

“Thanks.” Daryl says taking the items from him. “I’ll take care of them.”

Paul laughs. “It’s just a towel Daryl. No reason to protect it.” Paul then steps over to the cabin entrance and pulls a whistle from his shirt. He blows it one time then lets it fall. “Alright boys you know the drill, line up and lets head out. We only have a little while before breakfast.” 

Daryl quickly grabs some clean clothes and tosses them on top of the things Paul had given him. He then jumps up so can be first in line behind Paul. Not because he wanted to be next him but so he can get in to the showers first and out sooner so Paul will have time to shower him self. 

They have to wait there for a moment for the other boys to collect their things and join them before Paul say. “Alright that’s every one so lets go.” He opens the door to revile its still pretty dark out but the sun is working it’s way over the horizon. Paul leads them across the camp ground and to the showers and opens the door for them. “Remember the rules. One boy per shower, no peeking in to others showers, no running, and no rough housing.”

“Yes Mr. Rovia.” All the boys, except Daryl, say.

Daryl makes his way to the first shower he sees and steps in side, sliding the curtain closed behind him. He then turns around and sees that there is only one nob to start the water. “No doubt it’s cold.” He thinks as he slings his clean clothes and Paul’s towel over the edge. He then starts to strip and kicks these clothes aside not caring if they were going to be in the showers spray or not. With a deep breath he reaches over and turns the knob to start the water. 

His eyes clamp shut as he expects it to be ice cold but is pleasantly surprised to feel warm water wash over him. With a smile he steps under the water fully and starts to soak. Once his hair is properly drenched, he reaches down for the shampoo Paul had given him. Popping the lid open he holds it up to his nose to smell. A smile creeps across his face as the scent fills his lungs. “Strawberries.” He chuckles while squeezing a small about in to his hands. He then works the shampoo in to his hair and breathes in the sweet scent as much as he can.

Once he’s cleaned his hair fully he steps back under the spray and rinses away the shampoo and the majority of the smell. Next he reaches for the body was and does the same thing of opening it and smelling it first. This time he’s expecting a sweet smell like before but is met with a more earthy one with just a hint of mint. Daryl can’t stop the hum he lets slip after smelling this one knowing Paul’s scent would be on him like he had marked him. Eager to get the other man’s smell on him, he grabs his rag and squeezes some in to his hand to start rubbing all over him.

As soon as the soap touches his skin, he can feel the cool tingle of the mint he had smelled. He rubs it across his chest then up around his next to keep the smell close to him all day. Next he washes down his arms and the tingle of the mint cause goosebumps to rise up under the suds. Then he runs the rag down over his thighs and manhood, and just like before, the minty feeling soaks in to his skin and causes a uncontrollable reaction.

Daryl gnaws on his lip as he wraps his soapy rag covered hand around him self. He loosely gropes him self as he inhales the mix scents of sweet and minty that was Paul. Thanks to the hot water, it was like he was drowning in the smell and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Backing up to the wall, he lets the rag slip from his hand and continues stroking him self.

Visions of Paul dance behind his eyelids as pumps his fist over his throbbing cock. How his face fell in a silent scream at lunch, how Paul’s tongue danced with his out in the woods, how his crystal blues burned in to his very soul while he licked him clean. Daryl grips tighter and leans forward, bracing him self on the opposite wall. He’s so close he can feel his balls quiver for release. He just needs one more thought to push him over.

Just one more..

Suddenly he thinks of Paul laying in the bed next to him. Whispering to each other while the others slept, how he smiled shined in the dark, and he asking for a kiss goodnight. Daryl recalls how tender he had kissed him and how he stroked his hair lulling him to sleep. He feel his walls crumble and with just a few more strokes, he leaking on to her shower floor. 

He has to bite down on his lip to stop his moans from echoing for the others to hear, but he makes it through his climax with out crying out Paul’s name like he wanted. Holding him self on the wall he takes a few deep breaths before standing up straight and washing his hand clean. 

With his hand cleaned, he turns the water off and pulls Paul’s towel down from the wall. He starts to dry off quickly so he can get dressed and Paul can take his turn in the shower. Once as dry as he was going to get, he steps in to his boxers and jeans, then tugs on his shirt. He collects his dirty clothes and steps out. 

Walking around the small privacy wall he find Paul laying across the bench humming quietly. His arms are tucked behind his head and his eyes are closed. The bottom of his shirt is pulled up exposing a small patch of hair that disappears in to his pants, and his foot is dancing along to the nameless tune he hums. Daryl takes another deep breath to calm him self before tossing the damp towel on to Paul’s face. “It’s all yours.”.

Paul pulls the towel off his face and sits up with a soft smile. Daryl takes up the spot where his head was just occupying and tries to avoid looking at him so as not to give away what he had just done. But Paul can apparently tell any way. He places his nose right in the crook of Daryl’s neck and inhales deeply making Daryl shutter. “You smell like me.” He whispers with his lips brushing the still wet skin of Daryl’s neck. “It’s like I’ve secretly marked you as mine and mine alone.” He licks up some stray water droplets that have fallen form his wet hair. “Don’t you think so?”

Paul’s breath his hot on his skin and Daryl just caves under it. “Yeah.” He mumbles. “That’s what I thought too.”

He can feel Paul smile against his flesh before a sudden dull pain shoots through him causing him to melt. Daryl’s head moves on it’s own by tilting to the side giving Paul more access to him. He sits there letting Paul nibble and kiss on him freely till they hear another shower cut off followed by a curtain being pulled open. Paul rushes to give him one last kiss before standing up and heading to the shower 

Daryl’s heart raced in his chest and he can fell how hot his skin is compared to the cool morning air that blows in as more boys come in to shower. In this moment he’s thankful for his dirty clothes sloppily folded up in his lap. If not for them, it would be clear to all that he was ready to go.. again..


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl’s first real day at camp was, for lack of better words, awful. After the only high point in the showers it was down hill from there.

For starters, at breakfast, another boy bumped in to him and causing him to drop his food and cover him self in chocolate milk. He had to go back to the showers to rinse of the milk and the rest of the food. Which meant he had to wash off the scent of Paul too. When he finely got back in the mess hall to eat, they had stopped serving breakfast and wouldn’t feed him anything. He was forced to go on to his first class hungry and wait until lunch to eat.

In class he discovered a weirder side to what he would be doing here at camp. Yesterdays bible study stuff wasn’t bad but apparently that was just what they do at night. Sort of like a cool down after the real lessons. Now he see’s that there was a whole underworld to this place just like he expected.

The real lessons consisted of a lot of touching. To much in fact. They were trying to do something they called “healing-touch therapy”. It consisted of two boys, one playing the “father” the other the “son”, holding each other in various ways. One was like a bridal carry hold, fathers arms cradling the son. Another was chest to chest like you would carry a sleeping child to bed. The last one, the one Daryl chose because it seemed less humiliating, was how two people would ride motorcycle. One behind the other with their arms wrapped around the driver.

They all sat on the floor in what ever position the “son” chose and the other boys would come and rest their hands on either the arms or legs of the son and just sit there. All while the “father” says uplifting things like, your are loved, you are special, you were just hurt and built up a wall. It all gave Daryl the creeps because he was chosen to be the “son” for the first turn.

He had to sit there with another boy pressed in to his back and arms wrapped around him while others held on to his arms and legs. He fought the urge to shake them of and punch the fucker leading the class but Paul’s warning kept him calm. Even when the boy behind him, the boy who was suppose to be the father in this, had his erection pressed right in to the small of his back.

Daryl had tried to scoot away from him, but the boy held him close and kept chanting those annoying ass phases. He might have been gay, but that didn’t mean he wanted some random boy rutting against him like that. Yet he knew if he said anything about it this boy might be tortured like Paul was and he didn’t want to put him trough that. So he had to just grit his teeth and bare with it till the timer sounded signaling for them to switch positions. 

After Daryl was the son, he was one of the ones to rest his hands on the new sons legs or arms. He was forced to watch the boy go through the same discomfort he had but in a different position. This went on until every boy was made to play the son and father at least once, even Daryl. 

When his turn to play the father came he found out he hated this role more then being the son. If he had to put a label to it he would have said it was like verbal rape. Telling the poor boy in his arms those brainwashing phrases to try and convince him there was nothing wrong with him. He didn’t know how Paul could do it day in an day out but he could understand why he did. 

When that class was over Daryl all but ran from the building gulping down breaths of fresh air. It was now what they called the “bonding hour” where the boys were allowed to play board games together to create healthy relationships with others. Daryl had no plans to join in with any of the others and just wanted to clear his head of those idiotic chants he was forced to listen to for the last 3 hours. 

He snuck off to the cabin hoping Paul would be there to help him calm down. When he got there he was disappointed to find it was empty. Paul wasn’t there. “Shit.” He thinks. “He’s probably still leading his lessons or at bonding hour.” He takes a few more deep breaths to calm him self, before going and sitting on Paul’s bed. He really wanted that soothing smell back on him and even though he might have had to wash away the scent earlier, but it was still strong on his bed.

Daryl runs his hand across the nicely made bed and falls down, tucking his arm under the pillow. “I’m just going to lay here for a moment.” He tells him self. “No one should be coming in for a while.” He sighs and closes his eyes to breath in Paul’s heavenly scent.

When he was forced to come here, he never would have expected to find someone like Paul. Even thought when they first met he was mad, he couldn’t ignore the fact that Paul was extremely attractive. With his perfect hair, inviting lips, eyes as clear as the sky, and warm personality. What’s not to like about him. He was probably the only drop of sanity in this place and Daryl was lucky to have found him. Even if they had only known each other a day, Daryl felt closer to him then any one else he had met.

Daryl smiles and pushes his face deeper in to Paul’s pillow. Even after how crazy as his morning has been, something about Paul calmed him deeply.

“What are you doing in Mr. Rovia’s bed?”

Shocked, Daryl sits up straight to see that kid from last night standing there looking down at him. “What?”

“Why are you lying in Mr. Rovia’s bed?” Tyler asks again.

Daryl looks down at the bed. “Oh, I thought it was mine.” He jumps up and fixes the sheets. “I was gonna take a nap before lunch and I guess I just laid in his bed by mistake.” He stands up to face Tyler. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to get my inhaler.” Tyler says walking over to his bunk. He squats down and digs around in his bag before pulling out his inhaler. He shakes it up and takes a couple of breaths with it before dropping it back in his bag. “So why aren’t you at bonding hour?”

“Uh.. I just told you I wanted to take a nap instead.”

“Oh yeah.. right.” He chuckles.

Daryl finds his laughter a bit forced but doesn’t say anything. “Well, I guess I’m going to take my nap now.” He says sitting down on his bed. Tyler nods and starts to walk back out of the cabin but stops short at the foot of his bed. Daryl sits there quietly for a moment wondering what he’s doing till he finely speaks.

“That stuff you said last night..”

“Yeah about that.” Daryl sighs. “Sorry if I was being rude, I was just tired and you caught me at a bad time.”

Tyler nods then starts shaking his head. “No, I was actually going to apologize to you. I shouldn’t have attacked you like I did.”

“Ah it’s fine.” Daryl says trying get rid of him as fast as possible.

“No it’s not fine.” Tyler comes and sits on the bed in front of him. “It’s just, I don’t want to disappoint my parents and when you said that stuff about how disobeying them.. It just made me think you know.” Daryl nods but isn’t really sure where this is going or why Tyler is talking to him in the first place. “We all have sinned in one way or another. My older sister isn’t married and it’s no surprise she’s not a virgin anymore but I don’t think she should be stoned to death because of it, and I don’t think I should be either for the sins I’ve committed.”

“Alright..”

“In fact, why weren’t my parents as hard on her as they have been for me.”

“Most parents can’t handle the fact their son is gay. It messes with the status quoi.” Daryl says.

Tyler sighs. “It’s just not fair but like you said, who am I to judge.”

“So.. what are you going to do.”

“I guess I’m just going to see how far this program takes me. If it can help, good. If not..”

Daryl looks over the boy and sees he’s having a internal battle with his true self and his parents wishes. Even if he wanted to help, he had no idea how. It wouldn’t matter what he said, the choice was Tyler’s. “Well good luck with what ever you decide.” Daryl lays down and tucks his arms under his head to show he was going to sleep.

Tyler continues to sit there for some time after Daryl has laid down but neither say anything. Daryl just ignores the fact in hopes he will just take the hint and leave. When he hears the bed creek under Tyler’s lifting weight, he thinks that he’ll finely going to be left alone. Instead he feels his own bed shift and a weight added on top of him.

Daryl’s eyes flash open to see Tyler sitting on top of him. “What the fuck are you doing? Get off me!”

Tyler looks down at him with profound sadness. “Do you think there is something wrong with me?”

“Wha- Just get off me man.” Daryl starts to push Tyler trying to get him off of him.

Tyler grabs his arms and pins them above his head. “Would you sleep with me?”

Daryl is starting to freak out. It’s clear this kid isn’t well and needs serious help right now. “I’m sure you’re a nice guy but your just not my type okay.. Now please get off me before some one comes in and gets the wrong idea.”

“Like Mr. Rovia?”

“Yes like him or any one else.” Daryl says struggling against Tyler’s grip.

“You like him don’t you… That’s why you were really in his bed right.”

“No I told you it was a mistake!” Daryl growls.

“And in the shower this morning?” Tyler asks. “Was that a mistake too?”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Tyler starts to cry and Daryl is totally confused as to what’s going. “I’ll keep it a secret if you just sleep with me once.” He says through his tears. “Just once, so I can feel loved by someone.”

“I’m sure your parents love you.” Daryl says while he tires to work his hand free. “They are just trying to do what the think is best for you. Sleeping with me wont help anything..” Once he has one hand free, he pushes Tyler off him and in to the floor. He flips off the bed in the opposite directions so the bed is used as a barer between them. Daryl’s breath is deep and labored while Tyler’s is reduced to short sniffles. “Look, Tyler..”

“I’m sorry.” He cries out abruptly while he stands up and runs out the cabin.

“Wait!” Daryl reaches out trying to stop him but Tyler just keeps running. He scurries to his feet and chances after him out the door. “Tyler wait!”

“Woah, What’s going on here.” A councilor asks grabbing the running Tyler. “Why are you crying Tyler.” Daryl comes running up behind them and the councilor turns to him. “You again..” He looks over Tyler’s cowering form then back at him. “Did you do something to him!?” he asks accusing Daryl of worse then what he might be saying.

“What, no! We were just talking and he got upset, right Tyler?” Daryl looks over at the boy who has calmed down a little but looks panicked. He could easily say Daryl tried to force him self on him when it was the exact opposite. So if he said anything besides the truth or agree with what Daryl was saying it would most certainly spell trouble for him. “Right?”

Tyler stares at him and Daryl silently pleads with him. He starts to panic thinking Tyler was actually going to flip the tables on him but then he starts to nod slowly. “He’s right… We were just talking and I got a little emotional.”

“What could you have been talking about that got you so upset?”

“I was telling him about my parents deaths.” Daryl says. “He was talking about how he had resented his parents for sending him here and I told him he was lucky to have parents who cared.. My father beat me and my mother died in a fire so I never new the kind of love or care that he has.. Told him he should appreciate them and all they do for him, even if he didn’t agree with them…”

“Is that true?” The councilor asks Tyler.

“Yes sir.. I was going to the office to see if I could call my parents.”

“Well you know your only allowed to call your parents in emergencies.”

Tyler nods, “I know… I just thought I would try.”

“Well you’re not going to be able to call them, so head on back to bonding hour where you should be. You too.” He says to them. They both nod and take off toward the class rooms where the others were playing board games. 

When they are out of ear shot for the councilor to hear them, Daryl leans over whispers. “Thanks for not making me the bad guy.”

“Well if I’m honest I thought about it but I knew I if had I would never forgive my self. You didn’t do anything wrong, I’m the one messed up in the head.”

Daryl steps in front of him to set him straight. “Now you listen to me.. You are not messed up in the head. Yeah you lost it a bit back there but you were upset and looking for help. I can’t offer you the kind of help you need but someone here might be able to, that is if you want it. I may not believe the same things as you but I know if you really believe in God, then you know all you have to do is ask for his forgiveness. If any one else doesn’t like who you are or what you feel then fuck ‘em. Not literally of course but you know what I mean... Don’t let others options of you dictate how you live your life.”

Tyler stands there in a mix of shock and aspiration. “You’re right Daryl… If my parents don’t like me how I am then it’s on them. I should just get through this and move on with my life.”

“Yeah that’s it.” Daryl smiles. “You’re in control of you life, no one else.”

“Yeah..” Tyler smiles and whips his face dry. “You know, this is my 3rd time coming to one of these camps and each time I thought it was my fault they didn’t fix me. Like I was beyond repair or something, but thanks to you, I finely understand there’s nothing to fix. God made me, and he doesn’t make mistakes so I’m fine the way I am.”

“Exactly.” 

Tyler smiles and wraps his arms around Daryl’s neck. “Thank you Daryl.” Daryl doesn’t hug Tyler back just because it he wasn’t expecting it and by the time he realizes what’s going on, Tyler has done let go and started to walk off.

“Hey wait..” Tyler turns around to face him. “Don’t.. Don’t tell any one about what we talked about okay.. I’m glad I could help you but if the councilors find out I might get punished or something. After all it goes against what they are trying to teach.. Like teaching evolution in a church if you get my meaning.”

Tyler laughs but nods. “No worries, I’ll keep it to my self and every thing else. If you do the same for me.” He winks before turning back around and running off.

Daryl takes a deep breath and runs his hand over his face and through his hair. “Jesus Christ I hope every day isn’t like this…” 

“Well, that was uncharacteristically kind of you Daryl.” Paul chuckles coming out from behind the building. “And it will be so get use to it.”

Daryl looks up. “How long were you standing there?”

“Oh about the time you started rambling about your parents.” Paul smiles. “So what really happen?”

He groans. “He sorta got caught me napping on your bed.”

“My bed.” Paul grins wolfishly. “Really now..”

“Yeah, yeah shut up.” Daryl mumbles embarrassed. “But then he started talking about what I said to him last night and he got all up set about his parents and…”

“And..” Paul asks folding his arms over his chest. 

With a deep breath Daryl whispers, “He pinned me down and asked me to have sex with him. Said he’d keep the fact he caught me on your bed and .. what I did in the shower a secret if I did.”

“And did you..”

“What NO! Besides he started crying and I was able to push him off in to the floor. That’s when he took off and .. well, you know the rest.”

Paul nods with his arms still crossed while staring down at Daryl. He feels like he being examined under a microscope and starts to feel nervous. “So..” Paul walks over and drapes his arm around his shoulder only making Daryl feel worse. “What did you do in the shower?”

Daryl groans and shrugs Paul’s arm off. “Like I’m telling you.” He smiles. “It’s bad enough knowing he watched.” He starts to walk off.

“Oh come on.” Paul whispers following close behind. “Tell me how you did it.”

“No.”

“Did you use the body wash as lube?”

“Yes, I mean no.. just shut up.” Daryl grins while walking in to the class room buildings.

Paul keeps following him in making it seem as he’s just guiding a student to class. “Oh ho so you did.”

“Yes okay. I did, now hush before some one hears you.”

Paul chuckles then acts like he’s locked his lips and thrown away the key. Daryl sighs a breath of relief and walks in to the room with some of the other boys of the camp. He looks around and sees that every one is already half way through what ever game their playing. Makes sense seeing as he’s almost 30 minutes late. “Guess I can just play a solo card game or something.” He shrugs.

“Nonsense!” Paul says walking over to the shelf. “You know how to play chess or checkers right?.”

“Yeah but that requires two people.” Daryl points out. “And isn’t it suppose to be campers only.”

“Pssh, Who said that? All you’re suppose to do is create a healthy bond with another boy. Never said they had to be the same age.” Paul grins pulling out a box of each game. “So which is it?”  
Daryl shakes his head at the smiling idiot. He always seemed to bend the rules just enough for him with out it becoming a huge deal. “Since we don’t have much time left I guess   
checkers.”

“Alright.” He puts the other box back while Daryl finds them an empty table near the back of the room. “Don’t get mad when I beat you.” Paul laughs. “No one like a sore loser.”

Daryl scoffs. “Same to you.” 

Paul sits down across from him and the two work together to set the board up. Once it is, the first few turns between them are played in silence till Paul’s forth or fifth when he says. “You know you might just have saved Tyler’s life..” He says it so calmly that it doesn’t quite register with Daryl for a moment.

“Wait.. saved his life.. What do you mean.”

Paul doesn’t look up from the board as he takes another turn. “He was on our suicide watch list.”

“But I thought you said..”

“He’s had no previous attempts but that didn’t mean the signs weren’t there. His parents had sent him to two other camps before this one, which no doubt had taken it’s toll on him, but when he got here it was clear he was trying to hard to act normal. He was so desperate to be normal and please his parents that we feared he would take extreme measures if he didn’t see the results he thought he should. So he was put on the watch list so all the councilors would know and be able to keep an eye on him.”

“So why do you think I saved him?”

Paul grins. “Because that was the first genuine smile I’ve seen on him since he’s been here.”

“How long has he been here.” Daryl asked.

Paul takes a moment to think. “I want to say he’s been here 3 weeks. He stayed at the others for about a month each as well, so his time here was about up.” Paul smiles. “Good thing you got here when you did. If not I doubt any of us would have reached him in time..”

Daryl feels and ominous cloud form over him as every thing Paul has just told him mixes with what Tyler was saying earlier. In hindsight, the way Tyler spoke did seem like he was teetering on the fence and about to fall the wrong way. Daryl feels is heart drop. Had he really just pulled someone from the brink…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update my computer crashed and I had to send it in for repairs.

His second night there he couldn’t sleep a wink. The fact that he might have really saved someone’s life filled his mind with “what if’s”. What if Paul was wrong and he hadn’t saved Tyler. What if he still tries or worse, succeeds. What if one of the other boys are thinking of trying too. What if Paul hadn’t had been as strong as he was and killed himself after what all he had been through.

It didn’t occur to him when he first got here that people’s lives were on the line. He didn’t even think that the councilors would do anything to intentionally harm them, but the now he knows the things they preach and some of their less know tactics, could hurt some even more then he could have dreamed. It could drive them to do the unspeakable just because they felt like they had failed or were unfixable.

It wasn’t just those thoughts that kept him awake either. He also wondered where things with Paul and him were going. After all he was only going to be here a couple weeks. Then he would be gone. Would Paul want to try and keep touch or would they cut ties and just let it be a summer fling. Either way would have been fine. He lets out a heavy sigh as he sits up. Either way he still couldn’t sleep. 

Daryl sits there giving his eyes a moment to adjust to the dim light around him. It was deathly quiet because everyone was sound asleep including Paul. With a sigh he spins around and slips his feet in to his shoes. Then carefully he sneaks out of the cabin and in to the night.

Even in the midst of summer the nights were cool yet refreshing. He takes in a deep breath of the night air and sits down on the steps of the cabin to stare up at the starry sky. Whenever he had a problem, looking up at the sky made him feel like whatever he was facing wasn’t so bad in the grand scheme of things. Right choice, wrong choice, it didn’t matter. Life would go on, so why waste your time worrying about what you couldn’t control. Just hang on and roll with the flow.

After what he thinks is thirty or so minutes, he sighs and lays back on the hard wooden deck. This normally helped him clear his mind but for some reason it wasn’t doing it tonight. What he needed was his new calming agent. Standing back up, he walks back inside only to drop down and practically crawl over to Paul’s bed side. “Psst... Paul...” he gives him a gentle shake. “Paul wake up.”

Paul groans and opens his eyes. “Hmm Daryl? What time is it?”

“I don’t know, late... I couldn’t sleep.”

Paul rubs his eyes. “Why? What’s wrong?”

Daryl shrugs and folds his arms across Paul’s bed to rest his head on. “I keep thinking about what you said about Tyler. I don’t know how to handle knowing I might have stopped him from killing himself.”

“You should feel proud.” Paul says petting his hair. “It’s a good thing.”

Daryl hides his face in his arms. “Yeah I know that but I guess… I just feel weird. Like something is off with me now.”

Paul sighs. “Yeah I know. I felt the same way when I found out he was on the watch list, but it’s not the fact that you stopped them that feels weird though. It’s the new way you look at them.”

“What do you mean.” He asks with his face still hidden.

“Well you see what he was capable of now. I imagine it’s the same when people find out their loved ones commit a crime. They want to think, “Oh so-and-so would never do that.”, but when they are presented with the facts, it changes how they view them from then on.”

Daryl rolls his head to looks back up at him. “Yeah... that makes a lot of sense actually… Thanks.”

Paul brushes Daryl’s hair from his face and rubs down his cheek. “Glad I could help.” Paul leans up to look around then turns back to look at him with a smile. “Hey, since we’re up... You wanna sneak out and do something fun?”

Daryl grins and shakes his head. “Just can’t wait to get me all to your self can you?”

“Oh well, if you don’t want to...” He rolls over and acts like he’s going back to sleep but Daryl pulls his sheets to stop him.

“No, no, no I wanna go. Let’s go.” 

Paul sits up and slips out of bed. “Great. Give me a minute to get dress and I’ll show you something amazing. Just wait for me behind the cabin.” Daryl nods and slips back out.

Daryl walks around to the back side of the cabin and leans against the wall to wait. After a few minutes Paul comes around the corner of the cabin. “Ready?” He asks pushing off the wall. 

“Yep just follow me.” Paul says leading them in to the field.

Daryl follows Paul through the tall weeds under the moonlight to some unknown destination. He stays just a few steps behind him but keeps close enough so he doesn’t lose him in the night. “So uh… where is it we’re going?” He asks once they are pretty far from the camp.

“It’s a surprise.” Paul says looking over his shoulder. “But I will tell you this. We have to go off camp property to get there. We’ll need to climb the fence and...”

“Fence? What fence?” Daryl asks looking around.

“That’s right, I forgot campers don’t know about it… Well it’s just a normal fence that goes around the camp property, but they put it way out here away from the actual camp so you and the others wouldn’t feel trapped. Don’t worry though, it was mainly put up to keep wild life out and everyone safe.”

“Makes sense.” Daryl says.

“Yeah but once we get over the fence, it’s only a couple more minutes till we get there.” Paul says.

“So how did you find this mystery place?” 

“Well, after my time here but before I got my job, I did some research. Looked up the history of the place and it turns out it was a normal camp back in the 70’s and 80’s. They had the boy’s side, where we stay, and the girl’s side, which they closed down in the 90’s when it was converted to a boy’s only camp. They sold off that half of the land and that’s also when they put the fence up. Where I’m taking you use to be part of the shared camp property but was sold off with the girl’s land.”

“So it’s the girl’s camp?” Daryl chuckles. “Your taking me to the girl’s camp?”

Paul laughs. “No, that burned down a few years ago after being struck by lightning. No, where I’m taking you is better. Much better. Now no more hints, you’ll just have to wait and see when we get there.” Paul keeps walking till he spots the fence just up ahead. “Look there’s the fence. We’re almost there.” He smiles before running off.

Daryl is forced to run after him and when catches up, Paul is half way up the 10-foot-tall fence. “Normal fence? I was thinking something chest high maybe eye level. Not this.” Daryl looks down the length of the fence till it disappears in to the trees.

Paul throws his leg over the top and jumps down landing on the other side. He dusts his hands off then smiles through the chain link at him. “So you coming.”

Daryl looks back at him and grins before grabbing on to the fence to start climbing. “We’re gonna get in so much trouble if any of the others wake up to find us missing.”

“Yeah maybe, but I’ll make us up an excuse. Something like you got sick and threw up all over yourself and I had to give you a sponge bath.” Daryl laughs as he tosses his leg over the fence and starts to climb down the other side. When he lands on the ground in front of Paul he turns around to find him grinning ear to ear “You know your butt looks really cute in those jeans.”

Daryl rolls his eyes and give him a playful shove to face the other way. “Shut up and keep walking.” 

Paul chuckles then starts walking. “Turning me away won’t change a thing. Even in the moonlight your rosy cheeks have been seen.” He says almost poetic as Daryl’s hands fly up to cover his face. “I was just kidding but lord you should see your face now.” Paul laughs harder.

His eyes grow wide as he realizes he’s been played. He then grins wildly and takes off after Paul. “Come here you son of a bitch.”

Paul stops laughing and starts running to avoid being caught. “Aww you look so cute with flushed cheeks.” He calls out to taunt him. 

“Shut up.” Daryl says running as hard as he could to catch Paul. He keeps running till Paul is with in arms reach and he can grab him. “Gotcha!” Paul stops hard as soon as he’s caught and Daryl slams in to his back throwing them both to the ground with a thud. They roll across the earth few times before they come to a stop with Daryl laying across Paul’s legs and both gasping for air.

Paul is the first to start laughing and is soon joined by Daryl. They lay there laughing in the dirt till Paul pushes himself to sit up. “Alright get up, my legs are starting to hurt.”

“Sorry.” Daryl says pushing himself up to his knees. “Your pretty fast you know.”

“I’m actually faster,” Paul says standing up and dusting his clothes off. “I let you catch me.”

Daryl scoffs and stands up too. “Sure ya did.” He laughs while dusting off. He then stands up straight and sighs. “So should we get going?”

“Well after that little run, we should be close.” He turns around to peer through the night. “Right there.” He points over toward something in the distance. “Come on, we’re almost there.” They start jogging to whatever it is Paul has lead them out here for and stop at the top of a small ridge. “There it is.” He sighs.

Daryl looks down at a small lake and smiles. “Wow.” It was calm, dark, and mirrored the night sky on its surface beautifully. You could almost count the stars not to mention literally swim in the moon’s glow. “Why did they sale this off. We could use it for swimming or fishing even cannoning or something.”

“Profit vs Risk.” Paul says. “They got more money selling it with the land, and the risk of keeping it was too high. I mean a bunch of gay boys swimming around half naked…” He glances at Daryl who chuckles and shrugs. “Yeah you get it, but yeah they didn’t want to risk any drowning lawsuits too so they just sold it.”

“Shame.” Daryl says shaking his head. “Well why did you want to show me this?” 

Paul grins and pulls off his shirt and tosses it to the ground. Daryl watches in shock as Paul starts pull off his shoes and socks. “You just gonna stand there?” he asks when he starts undoing his belt.

“Well I’m not gonna complain.” He scoffs. Paul stops and stares at him blankly till he gets the idea. “Oh, oh I see.” He laughs as he starts to take his cloths too. “I thought I was getting another show.”

“Nah but what I have in mind is almost as fun.” He winks as he pushes his jeans down and steps out of them so he’s left standing in his boxers. “Join me when you’re done.” He says before jumping down off the small ridge leaving Daryl up there alone. 

Daryl hurries to catch up by undressing as fast as he can and grabbing his clothes to follow Paul down the hill. When he makes it to the muddy water’s edge he finds Paul’s clothes laid down on a dry spot of sand along with his underwear that rested on top. Daryl slowly grins knowing that where ever Paul is, he’s naked. 

He quickly drops his clothes to the ground next to Paul’s and pushes his boxers down. As he reaches down to pick his shorts up he spots shallow foot prints leading away from the clothes. Visually following the trail he’s not surprised when they disappear in to the water. Daryl lets his underwear lay where they are and follows the trail in to the cold dark water 

“Where did you go Paul?” he asks wadding out in to the water. “I know you’re out here.” 

“Over here.” Paul says from further out.

Daryl looks out over the water and spots Paul floating just above the water’s edge far out in to the water. He takes a breath and dives in to start swimming out to meet him. When he surfaces, he’s only a few feet from Paul and notices he fixated on something above them. “What are you doing?” He asks swimming closer.

Paul was treading water while looking up at the clear night sky. “Have you ever noticed how lovely the sky is at night. All those stars. It’s amazing what we miss just because we close our eyes to it.”

Daryl glances up at the sky then back at Paul. “Yeah it is nice. I use to look at it all the time to help clear my head.”

Paul looks at him for the first time since he’s swam out to him. “Why’d you stop?” Daryl doesn’t answer. He just avoids eye contact with Paul hoping he wouldn’t be forced to talk about how Paul was his new calm. “Oh… I see… Well,” he looks back up to the sky, “just don’t forget to stop and enjoy its beauty every once in a while.”

“I won’t.” he whispers before clearing his throat. “So umm… I have a sort of serious question to ask.” 

“Oh?”

“Yeah… I wanted to know what… what exactly you called this thing between us…” Paul turns to face him with a perplexed look. “What I mean is, are you just wanting to fool around with me till I leave, or I don’t know make it more… serious.” He shrugs. “I just don’t want either of us to expect one thing and end up getting hurt in the end.”

“I don’t either.” Paul says.

“Good! So what is this to you? Or what do you want us to be I guess I should say? I’m fine with whatever just need to know.”

Paul quietly swims there for a moment before turning to face him. “You know, being anything like a couple is dangerous and almost impossible here right?”

“How would it be any different then what we’re doing now?”

“Well right now things haven’t been complicated by sex. Just some fooling around in the woods and in the mess hall.”

Daryl scoffs, “Well tomāto, tomäto, what’s the difference?”

Paul grins. “Trust me there is a difference but if we were to make it official, can you promise to control yourself? I mean keeping up appearances by acting like we’re nothing more than teacher and student. You have to also continue acting like you’re getting “better”, and not let anything like being caught in my bed happen again… Can you do that?”

“If it means keeping you then yeah!” Daryl blurts out before covering his mouth.

“Well it seems like you’ve already decided what you want.” Paul chuckles while closing the little distant left between them. Daryl turns away as he feels the blush creeping up in neck followed by Paul’s arms. “You know you are just too adorable sometimes.” He turns Daryl’s head to make him face him. Once he has does, Paul smiles and to kiss him sweetly. 

Daryl is forced to keep them afloat as Paul wraps his legs around him, pressing flat against his stomach. When he starts to groan, Paul leans back. “To heavy?”

He grins and grunts out. “Just awkward.”

“Sorry,” Paul chuckles before steals one last kiss and untying his legs from around Daryl. “What do you say to a race? First one back to shore has to do whatever the other one wishes. Within reason of course.”

“You want to head back now? But we just got out here.” 

“Well we can keep swimming if you want…” Paul grins. “But you and I both know there is something better we could be doing.” He glances down Daryl’s chest then back up.

Daryl smiles and acts like he has to think about it before turning around and swimming off without him. “You’re on.” Paul quickly starts after him and tries to catch up. 

Paul is soon swimming alongside Daryl with the shore line closing in fast. Each swimming with the hopes of winning as they push them self to try and take the lead. Daryl pulls ahead only for Paul to catch up and to the same. The shore is only a few strokes away when Daryl takes a deep breath and gives it all he’s got to come out the victor. His feet feel the slick muck under the water and his kicks turn in to a climb then a run as he scurries out of the water and on to the dry land with Paul hot on his tail.

Out of breath and laughing, Daryl cheers. “Yes I win!”

Paul comes up beside him, equally out of breath and laughing too. “I guess you did. Good job!”

Daryl halts his victory chants to face him. “Wait… Don’t tell me you let me win that too.”

Paul is bent over still trying to catch his breath. “No… you won that one fair and square. So… what’s your request?” He stands up straight with his head tilted back, giving Daryl the perfect view of his entirety under the pale moon’s glow. 

Without his clothes to hide him, Daryl could see just how small and lean Paul truly was. It only made the fact that his beautifully smooth skin was littered with faded scars all the more prominent. They wrapped up his thighs and arms like a ribbon almost. It made him angry that someone would do those things to such a sweet man, so he looked away.

Daryl decides to look up and see Paul’s dripping hair clinging to his neck and shoulders. He feels the overwhelming urge to take Paul then and there. But first, he checks to make sure Paul hasn’t noticed his staring yet before deciding to take this chance. 

Sliding his fingertips over the wet strand to push them out of his way, he leans down and licks the water up just like Paul had did to him after his shower. A small whimper slips from Paul before he slides his other hand around his hip to pull him in to his chest and continue to lick up the dirty water from his skin.

Paul tucks his arms under Daryl’s to hold him closer as he nibbles and kisses at his tender neck. “You know technically, out here off camp property, you’re no longer my councilor. We’re just two guys trespassing and skinny dipping.” Paul moans in agreement and presses his fingertips into his broad shoulders when Daryl starts to gently stroke down his back. Daryl starts to kiss up and around Paul’s ear just as his rough hands slips over the plump curve of his cheek. “So can I?” he whispers while giving him a firm squeeze.

Paul moans quietly while arching in to his hand before nodding quickly and mumbling “Ye-yeah, yes.” 

Daryl purrs happily in his ear and slides his hands lower till his fingertips reach Paul’s opening. Using the water that still clung to the both of them as slick, he presses in to him with little resistance. He starts to gently finger him as Paul holds on to him tighter. “You alright?” he asks petting down his wet hair.

“Yeah… Just been a long time.” He whispers. “I almost forgot how amazing this can feel.” Daryl grins and continues to work his finger inside Paul coaxing out his beautiful moans. Each one is music to his ears and like a drug he can’t get enough of. So he slowly adds another finger and starts to scissor them to help open him up. “Oh shit… D-Daryl…” Paul gasp. “I want it, I want you! Please…”

Daryl doesn’t have to be told twice. He nods and carefully removes his fingers before he stoops down to pick Paul up in his arm. “Wait what are you doing?” Paul asks as he quickly wraps his arms around Daryl to hold on.

“Well, figured the grass would be softer then sand.” Daryl says while carrying Paul back up to the ridge where they stood earlier. Paul smiles and relaxes in to Daryl’s arms for the rest of their short walk.

When Daryl finds a spot he likes, he slowly and carefully drops to his knees and lays Paul down in front of him. Paul has his legs parted for him while he rests on his elbows, still damp from their swim. Daryl slowly drags his eyes over his glistening body while his mouth waters to taste more of this man. He drops to his stomach in-between Paul’s legs and starts to kiss over his raised flesh. “What are you doing now?” Paul chuckles nervously. 

“Shhh…” Daryl hushes him without stopping his assault on the old scars. He kisses a trail up his inner-thigh till he reaches his weeping goal. Licking a long streak up the base of Paul’s cock, he then sucks him down with an explosion of taste. They both moan and Daryl’s only makes Paul’s last longer thanks to the vibrations. He slowly pulls off with hollowed cheeks and closed eyes then slips back down. While he does, he slides his fingers back inside to resume stretching Paul out for him. 

Paul falls to the ground with his hands on his face. “Oh God…” Daryl keeps sucking and working his fingers till he can add a third one. He stretches him for as long as he can till Paul starts to cry out. “Please Daryl I can’t wait any longer.” He holds out his arms for Daryl to come up and join him. “Please… I need you.” He begs.

Daryl slowly pulls his fingers free and slurps him down one more time before popping off and climbing on top of him. He takes his length in hand and lines it up with a ready and eager Paul but doesn’t push in. “Last chance… you sure?” He asks one last time.

Paul arches up forcing Daryl’s tip to press against him. “Yes Daryl I’m sure. Now hurry.” Daryl drops down and in one fluid movement, kisses him while plugging in to his warm core. 

“Oh fuck you’re so tight.” Daryl gasps against his lips. They kiss passionately as Paul takes a moment to get adjusted to his size and Daryl to stop from cumming right then and there. When Paul is ready, he gives Daryl’s hips a small squeeze to silently let him know. 

Daryl nods and starts to pull from him till only his tip remains then steadily pushes back in. “OH, yes.” Paul moans while wrapping his arms around him. He does this again and again, gradually speeding up each time till he finds a comfortable pace. Paul locks his legs around him forcing him to make quick deep thrust that brushed against that bundle of nerves hidden with in him. “Yes!... Oh yes Daryl, right there… Harder...”

Daryl feels his balls tighten after hearing Paul moan his name. He knows going harder will lead to him finishing sooner then he wanted but the pure bliss on Paul’s face was worth it. So he pulls himself from Paul’s arms and moves Paul’s legs so they are now draped over his shoulders. He then leans back over him and starts thrusting with a greater force. 

With the sexy whimpers and fluttering walls of Paul below, Daryl can feel a tingle start to rise and knows he won’t last much longer. “Paul… I’m close…”

“Me too… just hold on.” Paul says sliding his hand down and around himself to start jacking off. Daryl watches his hand move in a blur while he keeps moving his hips in tandem with his stokes. Paul’s free hand soon flies up over his head, digging in to the ground as he rolls his hips against Daryl, shooting the first beads of cum all over his chest. “Oooohh yes!”

Paul tightens down around Daryl and he can’t hold back any longer. He let’s go of his reserves and with a few quick thrust, erupts in Paul while gasping for the breath he lost. “Fuucck!” he cries out.

The two stay there for a moment before Daryl pulls out and lays there on the ground next to Paul. Their warm breaths can be seen mixing in the cool night air as they stare up at the sky together. “Paul…” Daryl whispers breathlessly. “I won the race… so I get a request, right?”

“Yeah.” He whispers back.

He bits on his lip nervously, “Will… Will you let this become serious?”

Paul doesn’t reply a fast as Daryl would have liked and he fears he might have just made a grave mistake. That he might have just ruined everything all together and that this would be the end of whatever they had. When Paul sits up he prepares himself for the crushing news but is surprised when he instead, leans down to give him a kiss. But to Daryl, it’s only bittersweet. He doesn’t know if this is a yes or an I’m sorry type of kiss but when he feels Paul’s move to sit in his lap, he feels he can say with confidence, it’s a yes.

When the kiss ends, Paul sits up and is back to his normal, nothing but smiles self. “What am I going to do with you?” he says with a shake of his head. Daryl is thrown off by the question and his twisted face must show it because Paul starts to laugh. “Don’t make such an ugly face. Wouldn’t want my boyfriend to ruin his perfect looks.” He holds Daryl’s chin while running his thumb over his bottom lip. Catching on, Daryl’s face softens in to a smile. “There we go…” Paul whispers while leaning down to replace his thumbs with his lips.


End file.
